


(ye)damn it not again

by consistently_inconsistent



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Everyone is soft for Yedam, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I wrote this whole thing then but i'm posting it now because???, I'm Sorry, M/M, Yedam is soft for everyone, but i was sad and mad and i project onto my writing, but it's nothing too explecit, im sorry im a chaotic neutral, mentions of the seungri burning sun scandal, mild panic attacks, please be nice to her/them, repost, there's a little angst but it's mostly just cute fluffy stuff okay, this fic and these boys mean a lot to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consistently_inconsistent/pseuds/consistently_inconsistent
Summary: This had happened to Yedam before, he had after all been a trainee at YG entertainment for six years and in those years Yedam had found that YG Entertainment was a breeding ground for young love, and as a trainee Yedam, who had characteristically quiet footsteps, had seen a lot of things he probably wasn't supposed to see.He'd seen Bobby Subaenim kiss away Hanbin Subaenim's frustrations, he'd seen Mino and Seunghoon Subaenim cuddling in the practice room on the night before they left for their first tour, he'd seen Jisoo Subaenim comforting Jennie Subaenim in the cafeteria with soft kisses on the cheek and warm hands after the latter's first scandal, hell, he'd even seen G-Dragon Subaenim (yes, the G-dragon) trying - and failing - to flirt with Dara Subaenim.Still, it was different with his teammates.Mashiho Hyung was only one year older than Yedam, and seeing someone so close to his age in a scene that looked so much like a scene from a romance movie, in a scene that looked so much like something he'd always associated with his seniors - and only his seniors, was strange to say the least.//or 3 times Yedam walks in on his teammates, and 1 time he's walked in on





	(ye)damn it not again

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this post the whole seungri scandal thing but im only posting it now because im dumb and annoying and also the scandal was not a gr8 time for me ya know. anyway, enjoy this crap, i kinda hate myself rn but like i liked parts of this so here you are

*** * ***

**[february 7th, 2018]**

 

The first time it had happened was particularly shocking, in the fact that Yedam really hadn't expected it. At all.

It had been on the day that the Magnum boys were going to be moving into the dorms, it was coincidentally also the day Yedam was supposed to be bringing in the last of his boxes (although he knew he would only get down to actually doing it a lot later in the day). They'd divided up the rooms on their first day - Hyunsuk Hyung and Haruto in the first room; Yedam and Junkyu Hyung in second; Jaehyuk Hyung and Jeongwoo in the third; and Jungwhan in the last, and obviously smallest, room. They’d divided the rooms together for the most part and everyone was fairly happy with their room allocations.

Everyone except Hyunsuk Hyung and Haruto, who, since they were neighbors with Jeongwoo and Jaehyuk, were constanty bombarded with noise late into the night and early in the morning 'a la' their two loudest members.

It was hard to argue because they all knew he was right.

Yedam had been walking back to the Treasure dorm room after welcoming the Magnum members into theirs. They'd had a bit of a celebration, lot's of hugging and happy tears (Yedam had squeezed Doyoung so tight the younger had complained that he couldn't breath). It was a happy occasion and he'd left the Magnum dorm - still littered with unpacked cardboard boxes and scattered suitcases - with a spring in his step and a happy hum. The Magnum dorm was just across the Treasure dorms as well so it was a short distance and Yedam, who had always grown very attached very easily and very quickly, was beyond happy that he lived in such close quarters with his friends over in the Magnum dorm.

Yedam slipped out the key each of the Treasure members had received and stepped into the apartment. It was quiet and seemingly empty, an unusual contrast in comparison to the apartments usually bustling state - with Jungwhan, Haruto and Jeongwoo chasing each other, Hyunusk Hyung yelling at them to stop chasing each other, and Junkyu Hyung and Jaehyuk Hyung making their usual amount of impromptu loud noises. Yedam may not have been the oldest, but he was definitely the quietest.

He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water before walking towards the drawing room where he hoped to catch the latest Inkigayo broadcast. He made his way, footsteps typically quiet and light, before a sound somewhere between a giggle and sniffle stopped him in his tracks.

He quietly made his way towards the drawing room, trying his best to not be heard, but as he made the turn into his destination he stilled at what he saw.

Everyone knew Mashiho Hyung and Junkyu Hyung had gotten particularly close during their time filming the reality show. Junkyu Hyung had gotten particularly attached the to Mashiho Hyung, crying especially hard when they dropped the Japanese trainees (minus Haruto) off at the airport for their flight home. No one had expected Mashiho Hyung to not be on the final debuting team (especially since he'd gotten first place on the dance team in the finals and was clearly one of the fan favourites), but no one had been quite as rattled about it as Junkyu Hyung.

Still, despite knowing how close they'd gotten, Yedam hadn't expected to see the two cuddling lovingly on a sofa.

They were squished together, pressed to each others sides while they looked at each other with bright smiles and teary eyes. Junkyu Hyung has his arms clasped firmly around Mashiho Hyung as if afraid that the smaller boy would disappear if he loosened his grip, while the Japanese trainee had his head pressed into the taller chest, hands resting over the taller's. Junkyu Hyung was looking adoringly down at Mashiho Hyung, who's eyes were falling to a close out of sleepiness - it had been a long day for him, first the flight and then the move into the dorms, all in the span of a few hours. They had both clearly been crying not too long ago, eyes still wet and glistening with what was left from their tears, but Junkyu Hyung had a large, peaceful grin on his face, and Mashiho Hyung had a serene smile as he used the older as a pillow.

Mashiho Hyung's hands played with Junkyu Hyung's fingers drowsily, and under the light coming in from the window, the two really looked like they were in love. Like a couple that had been reunited after being pulled apart for far too long.

It was strangely intimate. Yedam felt like it was something he shouldn't be seeing.

It was a private moment, only meant for the two of them, and this feeling was amplified as Mashiho Hyung looked up and faced Junkyu Hyung, their eyes meeting and wider smiles blossoming on their faces.  Junkyu Hyung unclasped his arms from around Mashiho Hyung and cupped the smallers face instead, teeth out and smile blinding. Mashiho Hyung sat and pulled himself up, detaching his head from the taller boys chest but not pulling away completely. Junkyu Hyung pushed his own head down, so their foreheads brushes against each other and the two closed their eyes. Yedam could only assume in happiness.

Yedam looked away before he saw anything he wasn't sure he was supposed to see and padded softly towards his room, not wanting to disturb his band mates.

He wasn't going to be watching any Inkigayo today. He wasn't going to be telling anyone about what he saw today either. 

This had happened to Yedam before, he had after all been a trainee at YG entertainment for six years and in those years Yedam had found that YG Entertainment was a breeding ground for young love, and as a trainee Yedam, who had characteristically quiet footsteps, had seen a lot of things he probably wasn't supposed to see, and not once had he spilled. 

He'd seen Bobby Subaenim kiss away Hanbin Subaenim's frustrations in the recording studio when they had lost Win: Who's Next, he'd seen Mino and Seunghoon Subaenim cuddling in the practice room on the night before they left for their first tour, he'd seen Jisoo Subaenim comforting Jennie Subaenim in the cafeteria with soft kisses on the cheek and warm hands when fans first started blaming her for being lazy on stage, hell, he'd even seen G-Dragon Subaenim (yes, _the_ G-dragon) trying - and failing - to flirt with Dara Subaenim.

Still, it was different with his teammates. Mashiho Hyung was only one year older than Yedam, and seeing someone so close to his age in a scene that looked so much like a scene from a romance movie, in a scene that looked so much like something he'd always associated with his seniors - and only his seniors, was strange to say the least.

Choosing to ignore the thoughts rushing through his head because of his new discovery, Yedam returned to his room uneasiness swelling in his stomach. He chose not to dwell on it instead pulling out his phone and smiling as he saw a text from Doyoung on the top of his pile of notifications.

 

** dobby: **

hey hyung can we go and get something to eat? i know it's a weird time but i'm STARVING

_**sent at 4:15** _

** genius yedam: **

i mean it's too late for lunch

and too early for dinner

but sure

if you're paying

**_sent at 4:17_ **

** dobby: **

done and done

im craving chicken

_**sent at 4:18** _

 

Yedam got up slipping off his slippers and putting on a pair of old sneakers instead. He grabbed a mask and a cap and softly walked up to the door, trying his best to not disturb Mashiho Hyung and Junkyu Hyung in the drawing room. Seeing them together like that may have been strange but Yedam didn't want to disturb them - he was a romantic and heart, and if the scene he’d walked in on wasn’t romantic then what was? Still, he didn’t think he'd be walking in on a similar sight with any of his other teammates. At least not any time soon.

 

***

**[february 10th, 2019]**

 

It happened again very soon.

Three days later too be exact.

He was helping Hyunsuk Hyung with washing the dishes from the early dinner they'd just had when half the magnum team slumped into their apartment – namely Doyoung, Jihoon Hyung and Mashiho Hyung, tired after what had clearly been a long day of training. The two teams crashing into each others dorms had become more than normal, sometimes it was hard to figure out who lived in which dorms and often Doyoung would come over and room with Yedam while Jaehyuk Hyung would go over to the magnum dorms and room with Yoonbin Hyung. Many other rooms did similar things, and the line between the two groups was really as hazy as possible. If not invisible.

Jihoon hyung crashed onto a chair on their dining table, still littered with empty plates and bowls from when the Treasure team had just sat down for dinner and let out a characteristically loud groan before slamming his head on the table.

“Careful,” Hyunsuk Hyung warned, “You’ll get yourself bruised or swollen or something.”

Jihoon Hyung only responded with a louder groan.

Doyoung walked over and sat down next to Jihoon Hyung chuckling, “He had a hard time at training today, the vocal trainer wasn’t exactly in the best mood.” Jihoon scoffed, voice muffled since he still had his face pressed against the table, “More like in the worst mood ever, and then he was totally targeting me because clearly he hates and me and honestly what have I ever done to him like why does he keep attacking me and honestly I’m going crazy – no pun intended, and” Jihoon Hyung stopped mid-sentence to let out his third groan for the past ten minutes.

“Calm yourself,” Hyunsuk Hyung chuckled, “It’s not like the world is ending, you’ll do better tomorrow.”

Jihoon Hyung lifted his head, bottom lip jutting out in a pout, “Promise?”

Hyunsuk Hyung just laughed in response, “I promise.”

From beside them Doyoung made a gagging sound and stuck his tongue out, Yedam laughed at his antics. Doyoung hadn’t said anything yet but the meaning was clear as day. “Can you guys not be so sickly sweet and domestic it’s disgusting,” Doyoung said, face twisted into a faux frown. Jihoon Hyung smacked him on the head, Hyunsuk Hyung only rolled his eyes playfully, smile on his lips. Yedam chuckled at their antics, this particular group of people was one he was especially familiar with. He’d been training with them for years upon years, they’d shared the status of “YG Trainee” together for so long, now they were going to be sharing a new status: from ‘trainee’ to ‘idol’- and boy was that exciting.

He knew these people inside out, however, Yedam wasn’t familiar with the growing bump on Jihoon Hyung’s forehead that was getting redder by the minute.

“Uh, Jihoon Hyung?"

"Yeah, Dam-ie?"

“I think Hyunsuk Hyung was right about you slamming your head way too hard on the table.”

Doyoung and Hyunsuk Hyung both quickly turned to face Jihoon Hyung, who sat there in the middle of them all glued to his seat, confusion evident on his face. Hyunsuk Hyung let out a sigh, “I told you to be careful Jihoon, next time you’ll seriously bruised yourself," he massaged the bridge of his nose in exasperation, "and then the stylist noonas will blame me for it," he muttered under his breath, quietly. Jihoon Hyung smiled sheepishly in response, “Come on I bet it’s not that bad, is it? Because I really don’t know since, well, I can’t exactly see it.” Hyunsuk Hyung let out another long suffering sigh, which only made Doyoung and Yedam giggle.

“Come on you dumbass, let’s see what Ican do to get the swelling down."

Hyunsuk Hyung grabbed Jihoon Hyung by the hand and led him to wherever he kept the first aid kit (only Hyunsuk Hyung knew where, not trusting the rest of his members because honestly no one would be surprised if Haruto and Jeongwoo decided to use the band aids to tape each other's mouths shut instead of using them appropriately.) They're footsteps slowly faded away leaving Yedam and Doyoung alone at the dining table in a comfortable silence.

"Mind if I help you with the dishes?" Doyoung asked, getting up from his chair.

"Mind? More like encourage," Yedam said as Doyoung walked over and stood beside him.

They stood side by side and did the dishes, shoulders and arms pressed together in a way that both were familiar with. They'd often been like this in the Treasure A dorm room, and even though Yedam had never lived in it, he was constantly there because Byounggon Hyung made some incredible food. As the youngest members the two would often be asked to clean up and they didn't really mind, they spent the time in lazy conversation, hands occasionally brushing against each other and a comfortable silence hanging in the air. The situation was oh so nostalgic, but, it was nice.

"It's strange being in a group with members even younger than us isn't it," Doyoung said, smiling wide.

Yedam nodded and opened his mouth to agree with Doyoung before a crash and a loud sound which was either a laugh or a cry filled the apartment. Yedam grimaced, "That was probably Jihoon Hyung, I'll just go check on them." Doyoung nodded with a grin on his face and went back to cleaning the plates lined up on the sink.

Yedam quickly padded on towards where he thought the noise had come from which seamed to be Hyunsuk Hyung and Haruto's room. The sounds, now sounding more and more like laughter, only increased in both volume and amount as he drew closer. He walked forward purposefully determined to make sure his Hyung's were okay, but he stilled as he reach the door of his desired destination. They were okay. More than okay.

The first aid kit and it's contents were spilled and scattered across the floor, band aids here and painkillers there, leaving the typically clean room a bit messy but neither Jihoon Hyung or Hyunsuk Hyung seamed to care. The were facing each other, Jihoon hyung sitting on the lower bunk of their bunk bed with his arms wrapped around Hyunsuk Hyung's waist as the older stood facing him, for once taller than the other. Hyunsuk Hyung fretted over the swelling on his teammates forehead but Jihoon Hyung only looked adoringly at the older boy, a soft smile on his lips.

Hyunsuk Hyung seamed to catch Jihoon Hyung staring at him and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Jihoon Hyung pouted, "Nothing's working," he whined.

Hyunsuk Hyung scoffed, "You got any better ideas?"

Jihoon Hyung grumbled before his face brightened, grin growing on his face, tightening his hold on the older. "Kiss it better?" He said, his lips forming into something in the middle of a smirk and a pout - if that was even possible. Hyunsuk Hyung flushed at Jihoon Hyung's words and rolled his eyes playfully, playing off the growing redness on his face. Jihoon Hyung further jutted out his bottom lip, "Please?" He whined, dragging out the word and pulling himself to the older, "I'm one hundred percent sure it'll work."

Yedam was stunned, in the best way possible. As the oldest from both teams he'd seen his two hyungs get progressively more stressed as their training continued and having to bear the wait of the rest of the team must've been hard, Yedam could only imagine. It was nice seeing to two look so free and comfortable with each other, free of stress, more at peace than usual.

Still, while it was nice to see them together like this, Yedam hadn't expected what came next.

Hyunsuk Hyung let out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a chuckle before he seemingly gave in. He cupped Jihoon Hyung's face in his hand and rolled his eyes, "Since you asked so nicely," he joked before bending down and chuckling, "you're a bit of a nuisance you know that?" Jihoon let out a chuckled, taking a break from his previously childish behavior, "You don't have to tell me twice." Then, in the single most surprising event Yedam had ever witnessed in his entire life, Jihoon Hyung pulled Hyunsuk Hyung forward by the waist and in a few brief seconds their lips were locked in a shy kiss.

Yedam instinctively turned away.

This was new, this was very very new.

As trainee's Hyunsuk Hyung and Jihoon Hyung had often cuddled and even low-key flirted with each other, but they had never locked lips. At least not that Yedam was aware of (he was also fairly sure that this isn't something that they wanted him - or anyone else for that matter - to be aware of). This was even stranger than seeing Mashiho Hyung and Junkyu Hyung on the couch though, purely in the fact that he'd known Hyunsuk Hyung and Jihoon Hyung's relationship for so, so, long. And he'd never even considered that they may or may not have kissed. It was stranger still because these guys had been trainees with Yedam for so long, when had they had time to practice for monthly evaluations, keep up their studies, and still find someone to be like that with. And how come Yedam, who had been here longer than either of them, hadn't.

He frantically walked back to the kitchen, thoughts racing  but he calmed upon arriving at the kitchen and seeing Doyoung, standing next to a batch of sparkling, clean, utensils.

The younger boys raised his brows as he caught sight of Yedam, "Something wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Yedam let out a breath, exhaling deeply, "I'm okay, just a bit overwhelmed."

Doyoung looked puzzled, "Woah, is Jihoon Hyung's forehead really looking that bad."

Yedam let out a laugh and sat down on the dining table, "No nothing like that he's fine, they're fine." He smiled at the younger, "and thanks for finishing cleaning the dishes, your a saint." Doyoung looked down at him and his confusion slowly melted into a smile, which only made Yedam's smile grow even larger. "You've got to get some rest Hyung," Doyoung said walking over to Yedam and draping himself over Yedam's shoulders, "You start sounding like a crazy person when you don't get any sleep."

Yedam laughed, "Thanks a lot."

"No really, you sound crazy."

"Shut up."

The two laughed and Doyoung pulled away from around Yedam and instead sat next to him on the table. Yedam leaned his head onto the younger's shoulder, thoughts of Jihoon Hyung and Hyunsuk and their (newly discovered) relationship fading from his brain. He'd dwell more on that later, now he just sighed against Doyoung's shoulder, "You're right, I really am tired."

"I'm telling you get some rest, you can't be genius Yedam in the recording studio and the classroom if you don't get any sleep."

"Yeah but I have an assignment I need to finish..."

"You're such an overachiever."

"I'm sorry."

Doyoung laughed out loud, shaking Yedam who still had his head rested on his shoulder. "Don't be sorry," he said, "Your reputation as someone who's generally good at everything is a part of you." Yedam chuckled, "I guess it is." Doyoung let out a sigh, "You shouldn't always struggle to keep that reputation though you know? You can let your grades slip just a little." Yedam laughed, burrowing his head into the crook of Doyoung's nape.

"You are wise beyond your years."

"As are you, Genius Yedam." 

 

***

**[february 21st, 2019]**

 

The third time it happened was the most surprising of all.

It was on a particularly long day for all thirteen of them, they were supposed to learn and perfect their newest, and hardest, choreography and the group had been practicing far into the night and had started early in the morning. They'd gotten two breaks, one which they used to stock up on food and one which they used to go on v-live and kick of their office v-live channel. Overall the day had bee exhausting and it still wasn't over.

Training, Yedam realized, was much harder on their two youngest trainees.

Jungwhan and Jeongwoo had previously been members of treasure C, which focused more on learning and developing skills than practicing and perfecting them. Neither of the teenagers were used to practicing so hard for so long and today was particularly bad for Jeongwoo. Today they had been focusing on dance so at the very least Jungwhan was in his element while Jeongwoo - who wasn't exactly a bad by any margin - was not.

The younger boy was beyond tired, face slack and eyes dull, he looked about ready to collapse and everyone could see it.

His problem were worsened still as they're group mates who really excelled when it came to teaching - namely Doyoung and Mashiho Hyung - were in magnum and the two sub units were practicing separately today. (Hyunsuk Hyung tried his best, but he wasn't used to the 'teaching' of dancing. After all, in treasure A the teaching had been done either by Doyoung or Seunghun Hyung, Hyunsuk Hyung was more like a class topper than a teacher.

Hyunsuk Hyung, who had worry plastered over his face, placed a hand on the young vocalists shoulder, "You really should take a break buddy, find an empty room and just nap for a bit," he looked at the watch on his hand, "We'lll send someone to wake you up in say... forty five minutes?" Jeongwoo rubbed his eyes and nodded weakly stumbling a bit as he made his way to the door, his head was hunched down as if he didn't have enough energy to hold his head up.

Yedam was worried for Jeongwoo, not used to seeing the younger boy, who was usually so bright, looking so out of it.

How exhausted he was was further amplified when he stumbled over his feet while he was making his way to the door, almost falling flat on his face. He would have too if Haruto hadn't managed to catch the boy right on time and hoist him up by his shoulders. Jeongwoo leaned across Haruto letting out a tired groan as the Japanses boy let out a worried huff.

"Maybe it's best if Haruto went with you," Junkty Hyung said, his face mirrored Hyunsuk Hyung - the two eldest members clearly worried for Jeongwoo. Hyunsuk Hyung nodded, "Yeah, just to make sure you don't trip and fall on your way there." He said it as a joke, but they all knew the rapper was being a hundred percent serious, "Also Haruto come back the moment you two find somewhere for Woo to rest okay, we're still not done for the day." It was a tired sentence, regretful even.

Jeongwoo let out a strained, "Okay," and Haruto replied with a nod, eyes glued to Jeongwoo and deeply worried as he guided the younger out of the door. He whispered something to the vocalist making Jeongwoo laugh as Haruto shut the door behind them.

Practice continued, although the more time passed the more the absence of both Haruto and Jeongwoo was made apparent. Soon they'd gone through the choreography a couple more times and Jaehyuk Hyung looked down at his watch worriedly, "Shouldn't Haruto be back by now?" He asked, eyes questioning. Hyunsuk hyung bit his lip, "Maybe they got lost?" he offered.

Junkyu Hyung nodded, "Neither of them have been using this building very long, especially Haruto. Since Woo's basically out of it, it could be possible."

"Should I check on them?" Yedam said, worry lacing his voice, "I've been here longest so I _do_  know the building best."

"You do," Hyunsuk Hyung said, nodding before he let out yet another long suffering sigh, "yeah, yeah, just check if they're okay and like, bring Haruto back." Yedam nodded before bolting out the door. He had enough faith in Jeongwoo and Haruto to believe that they'd been smart enough to stay on the same floor as the rest of the team, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that there was one other rooms with the lights on aside from where they had been practicing.

The rest of the floor was empty, so Yedam hoped that the two younger members were actually in the lit up room.

Yedam had always been a quiet person, the way he talked, the way he behave, even the way he walked. So, he padded softly to the room with the lights on and gently pushed the door open all but cooing at the sight in front of him.

Haruto was sitting on the floor, his legs crossed and back against the wall. Jeongwoo was sitting in front of him, leaning into Haruto so his head was propped under the Japanese Boy's chin. Haruto had his arms wrapped around Jeongwoo's shoulders and they both had their eyes shut, seemingly asleep. Soft inhales and exhales filled the room, and Yedam would be lying if he said that seeing the two youngsters cuddled together was one of the most adorable things he's ever seen.

It took him back to Jihoon Hyung and Hyunsuk Hyung in the bed room, holding each other softly. 

It took him back to Mashiho Hyung and Junkyu Hyung curled up together in the living room.

And an overwhelming sense of loneliness fell over Yedam.

He wasn't a bitter person by nature, a natural born optimist who tried to see the best in every situation. This feeling was alien to him, almost like jealousy. Looking at Jeongwoo and Haruto he wondered why hadn't found someone like this yet. Haruto and jeongwoo had known each other for what, three or four months? Yedam had known most of the trainees at YG for, well, as long as they'd been trainees. 

It was stupid, he knew it. Most of the team didn't have people they could be like _this_  with. Cuddled in each others arms, looking so couple-like in their comfort. Yedam shouldn't have felt left out, he knew that. He should've felt happy that his two dongsaengs had found so much comfort in each other.

He took a deep breath, remembering he had a job to do.

He padded over to pair softly and shook Haruto, careful so he would only wake up the Japanese boy and not the young vocalist in his arms. Haruto was a notoriously light sleeper, so it didn't take much more than a "psst!" and a little shove for him to wake up. He jolted awake, eyes blinking madly so he could focus his eyes. He saw Yedam on his side and sent him a sleepy smile, "Hey Hyung," he said softly (from the corner of his eye Yedam saw Haruto sneak his arms up and start stroking Jeongwoo's hair softly), "did I fall asleep?"

He voice was groggy and laced with sleep, Yedam smiled softly, "Yeah Bud, guess Hyunsuk Hyung was right to warn you."

Haruto sent a look Jeongwoo direction, it was strangely familiar (he'd seen the same look on Jihoon Hyung's, Junkyu Hyung's, and perhaps even Doyoung's face before - he could never read it.) "He wouldn't let me leave," Haruto chuckled softly, sleepy eyes back on Yedam, "said he wouldn't be able to sleep unless I cuddled him or something, he's such a baby." 

Yedam chuckled, patting Haruto's shoulder lightly, "Sorry Haru, but you're going to have to get up and back to practice, Hyunsukkie Hyung may not have enough energy to yell at you today, but he probably will tomorrow." Haruto sighed, knowing Yedam  was right. He grabbed onto Jeongwoo's shoulders lightly and pushed him forward ever so slightly, careful not to wake him up. He gently got up, still holding Jeongwoo in place, and stepped to the sleeping boys side before leaning Jeongwoo's head softly onto the wall behind him.

Jeongwoo eyes scrunched up a bit and Haruto took in a sharp inhale, afraid he'd woken up the boy

It was okay, Jeongwoo was still asleep. He shifted slightly, his side against the wall and his calves folded against his thighs. Haruto let out a sigh of relief and Yedam giggled.

"Come on, lover boy, let's get back to practice."

Haruto nodded along and followed Yedam, too tired to refute the "lover boy" comment.

They made their way across the corridor an back into the room and Yedam found that the Magnum boys had now joined them, which meant that the amount of people in the training room had all but doubled. The minute he stepped in behind Haruto, he felt hands wrap around him and a familiar smell of sweat and fabric softner.

"Hyung!" Doyoung whined, hands around Yedam's lower back and face nestled into his shoulder, "I'm so tired but Jihoon Hyung and Hyunsuk Hyung won't get practice over with!" Yedam chuckled, walking forward, the dancer still latched onto his body. "Doyoung-ie," Jihoon Hyung said, "You're the best dancer in our group you'll be fine, I'm more worried about Jeongwoo," his gaze shifted to Haruto, "How's he doing."

Haruto sighed, "He's okay, just dead tired."

Hyunsuk Hyung narrowed his eyes but his voice was free of any venom, "And what about you? What were you upto."

Haruto chuckled guiltily, "Sorry Hyung, he said he needed me to fall asleep, he wouldn't let go!" Hyunsuk Hyung let out a sigh - a long suffering one, of course - and said, "I'll let it go for now, but I can't promise that I won't yell at you tomorrow morning." Haruto grinned, sleepy but bright.

"I know, Hyung."

"Good."

 

* * *

**[march 2nd, 2019]**

 

The fourth time it happens, it doesn't happen at all.

Not in the way Yedam expects it to happen at least.

It's a particularly bad week for the company, in the aftermath of one of the biggest scandals possibly in kpop history. YG Entertainment is in peril. Stocks have gone down, Sales are plummeting and billions of won have be retracted for the company. All because of a man who isn't even the company anymore. Yedam doesn't know what to do, and he knows that knowing what to do isn't his responsibility either, but he can't help but beat himself up about it.

The whole situation feels utterly hopeless. 

Their chances of debuting anytime soon are getting smaller and smaller, and Yedam doesn't want to think about how much longer he's going to have to train to _finally_  debut (he really thinks six years was enough). It's a dark time, even worse since people at school now look at him scornfully assuming he has some affiliation to the whole scandal. He's 16 years old for fuck's sake, he's conversed with Seungri maybe three times, and he hates that he has to be associated with this whole thing purely because they're from the same company. He knows it's even worse for the already debuted idols though.

He'd overheard someone talking about how Blackpink may not be making a comeback for a _while -_  despite the fact that they have 9 songs, an upcoming world tour, and nine months since they last released music). It was so hard on him, and the rest of his members too. He couldn't describe the anger he felt walking in on Hyunsuk Hyung crying in Jihoon Hyung's arms, his own face wet with tears. Why were they suffering for something they had no part in? Why were their future's being ruined by something they had no control over? Why was no one doing anything about?

How was no one doing anything about it?

These thoughts culminated one day at the practice room, when he felt the breath rush out of his lungs and his knees hit the floor. He grabbed onto the wall for some semblance of support and gasped again and again and again trying to grasp air. He heart was hammering in his chest and he felt hot tears running down his face. His arms felt like noodles, his eyes like bags of bleach, his heart was going a mile a minute and he couldn't breath. He couldn't think.

His mind was clouded with nothing but panicked questions.

Why?

Why?

why?

A dull buzz took over his ears and his vision turned blurry. He clasped his eyes shut and focused on breathing with little success. He was still grasping for air. He still couldn't breath. He was still panicking.

Then in a moment of utter desperation a familiar scent of sweat and fabric softner and a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him tight against their chest. "Shh," the voice said, patting his hair calmly but worry evident in his voice, "You're going to be fine Damie Hyung, just breath okay, please just breath." The arms pulled him impossibly closer and Yedam tucked himself into the crook of their neck, still gasping for air, still blurry eyed, tears still falling.

Doyoung.

"You're going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay."

Doyoung's voice was soft, laced with worry, fear, desperation and determination. It was comforting and Yedam felt breath start to enter his lungs again. He panted slowly, Doyoung's arms clutching onto him tightly. He let out a choked sob, finally breathing again, still crying.

He buried himself into the dancers chest, tears wetting Doyoung's shirt and the dancers hands softly raking through his hair and soft whispers rushing past his ear. It was comfortable, it was familiar, it was Doyoung. Yedam felt warm, his breath slowly returned to normal and his tears lessened. He didn't remember much after that, but he did remember Doyoungs breath next to his year and the sensation of his hand carding through Yedam's hair. He remembered drifting off as Doyoung pulled him impossibly closer, and he remembers smiling softly to himself as he heard Doyoung whisper into his hair.

"We're going to be okay, Damie Hyung."

 

 

 

 

Hyunsuk may have been perpetually stressed at this point.

Nevertheless, he indulged Jungwhan, as the youngest dragged him by his hand to the practice rooms, presumably to show Hyunsuk the most "amazing, adorable, insane" thing he would ever see. Jungwhan was walking so fast and with so much excitement that Hyunsuk almost had to start jogging to keep up, it didn't help that he was fairly short and Jungwhan, although still in the midst of puberty, was not. Jihoon was speed walking behind them, muttering under his breath about "stupid children" and about how this was supposed to be his "alone time with Hyunsuk-ie".

It had been a rough couple days, for everyone, Jungwhan included, so at the very least Hyunsuk could take solace in the fact that his youngest member had found some semblance of happiness. He followed the brunette diligently, Jihoon hot on his trails, when Jungwhan suddenly stopped in front of the doors of one of the practice rooms. The lights inside were on, the only thing that set the room apart from the rest of the floor, and it was so quiet that Hyunsuk felt like just his breathing and footsteps were disturbing something.

Jungwhan turned to his two hyungs then, putting a single finger over his lips telling them to be quiet.

Jihoon and Hyunsuk nodded, and copied the younger, before Jungwhan very carefully and very quietly pushed open the door. Hyunsuk and Jihoon stepped in quietly after him, and when they saw what Jungwhan was pointing to smiles blossomed on their faces.

It was Yedam and Doyoung, curled up together on the floor, seemingly asleep and seemingly happy. God, Hyunsuk hoped they were happy. Yes, the past couple days had been hard for everyone, but it was even worse for Yedam. The boy had been a trainee for more than 6 years now, all he wanted to do was debut, and with YG's current status, the possibility of a debut only felt further than ever. Hyunsuk could sense Yedam's agitation, his restlessness, how afraid he was. But he saw none of it now, when he saw Yedam with his face pressed against Doyoung chest and face in a soft, content smile.

He smiled to himself, taking comfort in the silence and peacefulness of it all. Until he heard a camera shutter from next to him and whipped his head around only to see Jihoon with his phone out and a triumphant grin on his face. Jungwhan looked almost panicked afraid they'd woken up Doyoung and Yedam, Hyunsuk shared that sentiment.

They both let out sighs of relief when they saw that neither Doyoung nor Yedam seamed at all affected by the sound.

Hyunsuk slapped Jihoon on the arm, only semi-playfully, and sent him a sharp glare. All this only made Jihoon smile broader and send Hyunsuk a wink that made the shorter unsure about wether he wanted to kill Jihoon, or kiss him. His face was hot though, and probably red. Jungwhan only rolled his eyes at his hyung's antic and gestured towards the door. The older boys nodded, and Hyunsuk sent one last smile towards his sleeping dongsaengs and left behind Jungwhan and Jihoon.

The moment they were out of the door Hyunsuk sent Jihoon a withering glare.

"You took a picture of them?"

"Uh huh!"

"Are you insane?"

"Look at the picture fir-"

"You could have woken them up, dumbass!"

Jihoon just chuckled and shook his head before wrapping an arm around Hyunsuk's waist, "Just thank me for the picture babe." Jungwhan fake gagged and Hyunsuk rolled his eyes at Jihoom, making no attempt to shrug off the taller, before taking out his phone and looking at whatever picture it was that Jihoon had sent him. He smiled to himself, trying his best to hide it knowing Jihoon was watching him with a knowing smirk.

Don't tell Jihoon, but Hyunsuk really was thankful for the picture.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! I hope you guys liked it!!!! :)))


End file.
